jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ylijumalat
The Ylijumalat (Ylijumala sing.) were a sentient Force sensitive species native the planet of Linnunrata, located in the Unknown Regions. They were a highly mysterious race that was secretive and isolationistic like the Chiss, generally distrusting any other species. The most notable member of their kind was Nyyrikki Tuoni who only just recently revealed the name of Ylijumalat as a species. Characteristics At first glance appearing to be athletic and attractive humans to “outlanders”, the Ylijumalat were a long-lived species, reportedly capable of living over two hundred standard years. Boasting enhanced hearing, smell, and sight particularly in night vision, strong immunity that protected against harmful illnesses, they were excellent hunters, trackers, healers, and soldiers. The only way that they were easily distinguishable from Humans was they had eyes similar in appearance to a cat, so it is often speculated that due to the similarity in eyes, hearing, smell, and sight, the Ylijumalat may in fact have ancient feline genetic roots. Additionally, these eyes seemingly give the Force Sensitive Yljumalat the ability to see auras around people. These auras, depending on colors and forms, revealed to the Ylijumalat a person's current emotions, personality, and intentions. Another characteristic was most Ylijumalat shared at some point in their youth often get tattoos running down the outside of their shoulder, arms, or back. These tattoos tended to be either be in symbols or the native language of the Ylijumulat. A serious draw back to the Ylijumalat was that because they had such greater physical characteristics than humans in terms of life span, stronger immune systems, etc, they had a low birth rate compared to humans. Children were often born as an only child. It was unknown if Yiljumalat could interbreed with other species, although Nyyrikki Tuoni had hinted that they were practically capable of having relations with any humanoid species. The offspring he said would be primarily have the characteristics of the one not Ylijumalat, with the only characteristics from the Ylijumala being the cat eyes with the ability to see auras, enhanced hearing, smell, and sight, longevity, and strong immunity. They were a calm and collected species, rarely acting rashly, instead choosing to analyze a situation before acting. However, they could be very passionate, especially with those they love. Culture Strict supporters of law, order, and justice, they were considered to have a highly stable planet, but not just because of those aspects, but also because love and honor were highly valued in their society. Children were taught these values since birth. Elders were expected to be treated with respect, but elders were also expected not to abuse their positions they may have. Because children were often born as an only child, the society shared with each other a very strong familial bond, and having more than one child was considered a great honor and responsibility. As a result, family grudges were very rare and discouraged, and respectful gestures were often expected if greeting an elder or person of high office or reputation. The most common gesture was placing the tips of the fore and middle on the center of one's forehead while inclining the head or bowing. Young females were very highly valued, and expected to be treated with respect, but not to the point of being treated chauvinistically. For example, when leaving a room, a male was expected to kiss the female he felt closest to who was not kin. However, it was frowned upon to kiss the female if she was in a relationship with someone or the female was known to disapprove of the custom, although such disapproval was usually only seen in outlanders. Also a kiss on the cheek was not just a formality. It could also be a sign of affection, although it was often hard to recognize a difference between a formal kiss and an affectionate one. When they were in a relationship, they tended to be very affectionate and physical. There were no classes in Ylijumalat society, as the economy was independent of “outlander” influences, and the planet and its colonies were prosperous due to numerous checks and balances to guard against an economical collapse or poverty. Religion They were a monotheistic society, believing in the omni-potent diety whom they called Ukko. They recognized the existence of the Force in their holy texts and explained it as being a powerful servant of Ukko. Their religion was primarily peaceful and pacifistic, encouraging love and respect for one another, but encouraged fighting against certain evil and defending one’s self if necessary. Death was seen as a natural aspect of life, but there Ylijumalat firmly believed in an afterlife due to phenomena such as Force ghosts. Science and religion were intermixed, as the Ylijumalat believed science was merely a testament to the majesty of their god’s power. Their religion was led by the Samaanit (literally meaning shamans), who focused primarily in healing and meditation techniques that strengthened the channeling of the Force through their bodies and others. They held a large amount of indirect political power due to their strong connection to the Force, often acting as advisers to the Ylijumalat government and military. Shamans were expected to be not just powerful spiritually in the Force, but also as warriors. Devastating sword and other weapon forms were developed to perfection, and almost all shamans or acolytes were training in martial arts. Ylijumalat also displayed a particular adoration for the moon and sunsets to the point where certain rituals only took place at sunset or at the time of a full or blue moon. "Outlander" Relations The Ylijumalat were strictly isolationists, preferring to keep their homeworld cut off from the “Known” Galaxy, although they did allow expeditions as large as fleets to enter the Known Galaxy with the understanding they were not to be followed. Non-Ylijumalat were referred to as “outlanders” and treated with relative coldness and distrust, mainly due to fear that the constant conflict that infested the Known Galaxy will reach their homeworld and colonies. The only sentient species not to be referred to as being outlanders were the Kissaeläimet, a small feline species that were native to Linnunrata and were often companions to the Ylijumalat. It was possible to be adopted into their society after a ritual was performed by their shamans, but adoption was extremely rare, and only granted to a select few deemed worthy. The ritual involved consisted of three trials: The Marking, The Pain, and The Pleasure. The Marking involved tattooing or branding something symbolic to the one being adopted. The Pain was often similar to torture, possibly breaking the person's mind and body in the process. The Pleasure was often a shaman triggering a series of burst of pleasure through the person's body. The strong mind and will was need to not be crippled and go mad with pleasure. If the person passed the ritual, they were deemed worthy to become part of the Ylijumalat community. Once the ritual was over, the adopted would have cat eyes like the Ylijumalat that had excellent vision, especially at night as well as inheriting the ability to see auras. In addition, the Ylijumalat's enhanced sight, smell, hearing, longevity, and strong immunity would inherited. Government The Linnunrata Republic (LR) was the main government of the planet Linnunrata, with the capital being Lintukoto. The LR in all had ten colonies, but the population total for the entire Republic was only about 6 billion, with Linnunrata having the largest population of 3 billion with the other 3 billion amongst the 10 colonies that the LR encompassed. The head of the government was referred to as the Kuningas, literally meaning king in Basic and was kept in balance by a senate comprised of representatives chosen from the provinces of Linninrata and the colonies. The Neuvosmies, or Councilors, who were his or her advisers outside times of war and headed Departments of the government. There was an estimated number of only 1000 Ylijumalat outside the LR who were mainly spies or scouts in both the Known and Unknown Regions or ambassadors to governments in the Unknown Regions. The fortress that served as the capital building and also as a place for a last stand in case of the LR was invaded and falling was called Pohjola, named after the ancient city that Lintukoto was built over. Pohjola was considered a paradise city and the greatest achievement of the Ylijumalat ancestors. Military and Technology The Ylijumalat acted with coldness, impartiality, and unrelenting tactics that overwhelmed their opponents. They often relied on guerrilla tactics even if they had superior numbers to help ensure victory and frustrate their opponents. They have claimed to driven back invasions by the Chiss, Yuuzhan Vong, and Ssi-ruuk. Their most famous technology was projectile technology, which was based on highly advanced magnetic accelerators like Verpine shatter guns and Wookie bowcasters, although Ylijumala firearms were much more durable since time was spent refining the projectile firearm than laser type technology which was strictly reserved for starships and vehicles. In addition, they developed specialized rounds to maximize the deadliness of their firearms. They were also brilliant metalworkers and armorers, having forged among the best blade weapons and armor in the Galaxy from the metals phrik and ultrachrome, having made a hybrid metal out of the two, as well as armorweave. Lastly, the they appeared to have at least limited access to lightsaber technology, as many Samaanit and high ranking soldiers and commandos had weapons similar to lightfoils due to their easy use by Non-Force Users and generally weaker focusing crystals. All standard soldiers underwent six months of basic training in not only in fighting techniques but also in first aid, metalworking, engineering, and other fields. All male citizens were required to enter the military for one year, not including basic training unless the male had a special physical or mental impairment even though this was extremely rare due to the species' strong immune system. Females were exempt from the requirement due to the low birth rate of the species. The Kuningas was advised in times of war by the Hallitsijat, or Rulers, who acted as the governors of each colony and providence. Category:Races and Species